Hollywood Undead
Hollywood Undead is a American Rock-Rap Band that was created in 2005. They have 5 members in the band Currently and have had 4 other members that have left or been kicked out of the band. One interesting about them is that they wear mask and each member has a personnel design that means something to them and they get a new design every album. They are Kyle's Favorite Rock band and they are also Brendan's favorite rock band too. They have 5 studio Albums (Swan Songs, American Tragedy, Notes From The Underground, Day of The Dead, and Five) They seem release a new album every 2 years since Desperate measures which was kind of a follow up to Swan Songs that had some new songs a remix and live versions of older songs. Before Swan Songs they had the 7 Song Sampler in 2005. They have about 104 different songs not including the remixes or live versions Wiki - http://hollywoodundead.wikia.com/wiki/Hollywood_Undead_Wiki Albums 7 Song Sampler (2005) Version 1 # Turn Off the Lights # Dead in Ditches # The Kids # Scene for Dummies # Christmas in Hollywood # Bitches Version 2 # Knife Called Lust # No. 5 # Scene for Dummies # The Kids # The Natives # Turn Off the Lights # My Black Dahlia Swan Songs (2008) # Out The Way (OLD UNDEAD VERSION) # Undead # Sell Your Soul (OLD) '' # Sell Your Soul ''(Clean) # Everywhere I Go # Everywhere I Go (Clean Version) # No Other Place # No. 5 # Young (Clean) # Black Dahlia '' # ''This Love, This Hate (Clean) # Bottle and a Gun (OLD) # Bottle and a Gun # California # City '' # ''The Diary # Pimpin' # Paradise Lost '' # ''Pain(collector's edition) # The Natives(collector's edition) # Knife Called Lust(collector's edition) # The Loss(collector's edition) # Bitches(collector's edition) # The Kids(collector's edition) # Circles(collector's edition) # Black Dahlia (Buffalo Bill Remix)(collector's edition) # Black Dahlia (Io Fedility Allstars Remix)(collector's edition) # Black Dahlia (The Pharmacy Remix)(collector's edition) Desperate Measures (2009) # Dove and Grenade '' # ''Tear It Up '' # ''Shout at the Devil # Immigrant Song # Bad Town '' # ''El Urgencia '' # ''Everywhere I Go (Castle Renholdër Remix) # Undead(Live) # Sell Your Soul(Live) # California(Live) # Black Dahlia(Live) # Everywhere I Go(Live) # No. 5(Live) # City(Live; bonus track) # Bottle and a Gun(Live; bonus track) American Tragedy (2011) # Been to Hell '' # ''Apologize '' # ''Comin' in Hot (OLD VERSION) '' # ''Comin' in Hot '' # ''My Town '' # ''I Don't Wanna Die (Clean) '' # ''Hear Me Now (Clean) '' # ''Gangsta Sexy '' # ''Glory (Clean) '' # ''Lights Out '' # ''Coming Back Down '' # ''Bullet '' # Bullet (Acoustic) # ''Levitate '' # ''Pour Me '' # ''Tendencies '' # ''Mother Murder(Clean) # Lump Your Head # Le Deux '' # ''S.C.A.V.A.(Clean) # Street Dreams '' # ''Street Dreams (Album sampler) # Street Dreams (Alternative mix) # Street Dreams (Demo version) Notes From The Underground (2013) # Dead Bite '' # ''From the Ground # Another Way Out (Clean) # Lion (Clean) # We Are # Pigskin '' # ''Rain (Clean) '' # ''Kill Everyone '' # ''Believe '' # ''Up in Smoke '' # ''Outside (Clean) # Medicine '' # ''One More Bottle # Delish '' # ''I Am '' # ''New Day '' # Undead (Danny Version Live) # Young (Danny Version Live) # Everywhere I Go (Danny Version Live) # Sell Your Soul (Danny Version Live) '''Day of The Dead (2015)' # Usual Suspects # How We Roll '' # ''Day of the Dead '' # ''War Child '' # ''Dark Places '' # ''Take Me Home (Clean) '' # Take Me Home (Acoustic) # ''Gravity (Clean) '' # ''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die # Disease '' # ''Party By Myself '' # ''Live Forever '' # ''Save Me '' # ''Guzzle, Guzzle '' # ''I'll Be There (Clean) # Let Go (Clean) # Ghost # Sing '' # ''Fuck the World # Live Melody Five (2017) # California Dreaming # Whatever It Takes # Bad Moon # Ghost Beach # Broken Record # Nobody's Watching (Clean) # Renegade # Black Cadillac # Pray (Put 'Em in the Dirt) '' # ''Cashed Out # Riot # We Own the Night # Bang Bang # Your Life # Whatever It Takes (Mixtape) Singles # Gotta Let Go # Another Level Collabs * The Only Ones * Countdown * P$$Y, W33D & Buthol * Freak Nasty * Chicken Coop Members Current Members * J-Dog * Charlie Scene * Johnny 3 Tears * Funny Man * Danny Past Members * Da Kurlzz (2005-2015) * Deuce (2005-2009) * Shady Jeff (2005-2006) * The Phantasm (2005) Mask J-Dog ' J-Dog_first_mask.png|J-DOG First mask J-Dog_SS_mask.png|J-DOG Swan Songs J-Dog_DM_mask.png|J-DOG Desperate Measures J-Dog_AT_mask.png|J-DOG American Tragedy J-Dog_NFTU_mask.png|J-DOG Notes From The Underground J-Dog_V_mask_red.png|J-DOG V Red Mask J-Dog_V_mask_gold.png|J-DOG V Gold Mask J-Dog_V_mask_blue.png|J-DOG V Blue Mask ' Charlie Scene Charlie Scene first mask.png|Charlie Scene First Mask Charlie Scene SS mask.png|Charlie Scene Swan Songs Charlie Scene AT mask.png|Charlie Scene American Tragedy Charlie Scene NFTU mask.png|Charlie Scene Notes From The Underground Charlie Scene DOTD mask.png|Charlie Scene Day of The Dead Charlie Scene V mask blue.png|Charlie Scene V Blue Mask Charlie Scene V mask gold.png|Charlie Scene V Black Mask Charlie Scene V mask red.png|Charlie Scene V Red Mask Johnny 3 Tears Johnny_3_Tears_very_first_mask.png|J3T First Mask (The Server) Johnny_3_Tears_first_mask.png|J3T 7 Song Sampler (The Server) Johnny_3_Tears_SS_mask.png|J3T Swan Songs Johnny_3_Tears_AT_mask.png|J3T American Tragedy Johnny_3_Tears_NFTU_mask.png|J3T Notes From The Underground Johnny_3_Tears_DOTD_mask.png|J3T Day of The Dead Johnny_3_Tears_V_mask_blue.png|J3T V Blue Mask Johnny_3_Tears_V_mask_gold.png|J3T V Gold Mask Johnny_3_Tears_V_mask_red.png|J3T V Red Mask Funny Man Funny_Man_first_mask.png|Funny Man First Mask Funny_Man_SS_mask.png|Funny Man Swan Songs Funny_Man_AT_mask.png|Funny Man American Tragedy Funny_Man_NFTU_mask.png|Funny Man Notes From The Underground Funny_Man_DOTD_mask.png|Funny Man Day of The Dead Funny_Man_V_mask_black.png|Funny Man V Black Mask Funny_Man_V_mask_blue.png|Funny Man V Blue Mask Funny_Man_V_mask_red.png|Funny Man V Red Mask Danny Danny_first_mask.png|Danny First Mask Danny_AT_mask.png|Danny American Tragedy Danny_NFTU_mask.png|Danny Notes From The Underground Danny_DOTD_mask.png|Danny Day of The Dead Danny_V_mask_gold.png|Danny V Black Mask Danny_V_mask_blue.png|Danny V Blue Mask Danny_V_mask_red.png|Danny V Red Mask Da Kurlzz Da_Kurlzz_very_first_mask.png|Da Kurlzz First Mask Da_Kurlzz_first_mask.png|Da Kurlzz 7 Song Sampler Da_Kurlzz_SS_mask.png|Da Kurlzz Swan Songs Da_Kurlzz_AT_mask.png|Da Kurlzz American Tragedy Da_Kurlzz_NFTU_mask.png|Da Kurlzz Notes From The Underground Da_Kurlzz_DOTD_mask.png|Da Kurlzz Day of The Dead Duece Deuce_first_mask.png|Duece First Mask Deuce_SS_mask.png|Duece Swan Songs